


AC

by Persiflage



Series: OTP Headcanons [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Clothed Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Date Nights, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Junk Food - Freeform, Mentions of Mack/Elena, Movie Night, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Phil Coulson, Post-Season/Series 03, Skoulson RomFest 2k16 REDUX, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Sparring, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Daisy and Phil (post S3).</p>
            </blockquote>





	AC

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> Written for the Skoulson Fest 2k16 Redux, for the Day 1 prompt of 'AC'. And also for the OTP Headcanons Meme that I was doing on my Tumblr. (Becketted wanted to know their fave non-sexual activity.)

"Movie night tonight?" Phil asks Daisy casually as they walk into the gym together one morning.

She smirks at him. "Date night, huh?" she teases. He knows she thinks it's cute that he likes to set aside time for them to have 'dates', even if they don't get off base for them.

"Is that okay?" he asks. "You don't have anything else planned?" He knows she tends to spend one evening a week playing video games with Mack, and occasionally she and Jemma spend an evening eating ice cream and talking 'girl stuff'.

She nudges his shoulder with her own. "I'm all yours, Phil," she says with a grin, then gestures at the training mats. "Shall we?"

He nods, and they cross to stand facing each other, and Daisy's expression becomes entirely focused, almost as if a switch has been thrown. He recalls the first time she asked him to train with her – he'd been a bit nervous at the beginning, worrying that he was too old, and not up to her weight in terms of giving her a good workout, but she'd gently persuaded him to at least try. He couldn't pretend that the idea of sparring with Daisy didn't give him a thrill – and not just in terms of how arousing he finds it when she uses her powers. Her power and control and strength are magnificent to him – he recalls when she first came aboard the Bus and bemoaned her physical training, and he looks at how far she's come since, and he can't help feeling proud of the progress she's made.

They do some warm up stretches first, then they get into it, and while Daisy can easily fling him around with her powers, and does so quite happily, he knows that he can trust her not to hurt him. Of course this area of the gym has been specially adapted for Daisy's training purposes, so the walls are padded – just in case she ever gets overzealous (she never has so far), but she is still very controlled in how she throws him around. Although her powers are showy, Daisy never shows off.

They go three rounds in their sparring and when she drops him to the mats for the final time, he stays where he is, chest heaving, heart thumping, and wonders when she'll realise he's too old for this.

"Did I kill you?" she asks, her tone light and amused as she offers him a hand up.

He chuckles weakly. "Not quite."

"Good." She picks him up as if he's no more than a feather, and sets him on his feet, then leans in to press her lips to the corner of his mouth. "Thanks for the workout, old man."

He rolls his eyes, then wraps his left hand around her wrist, holding her body against his so he can kiss her properly. "You're welcome, Quake."

"Get a room," calls a voice and they peel apart to see Mack and Elena approaching the main area of the gym for their own training session. Mack looks mildly embarrassed, as he often does in such situations, while Elena is smirking; Phil knows she's proud of having mastered that particular idiom, and she uses it at every opportunity – she and Daisy are like sisters, he thinks, in the way they tease each other about their respective partners.

The two of them walk across to join Phil and Daisy, and after a brief conversation, Mack and Phil move aside to watch their respective lovers sparring together: it's exciting to see them trying to use their powers against each other, given how well trained they are to use their powers together on the field so that Elena's super speed gives Daisy an extra advantage.

Elena moves so fast that one can barely see even a blur of movement – but Daisy doesn't need to rely on sight to know where Elena is, and the latter cannot hope to hide the vibrations of her movements, so Daisy's able to hit her 'target' every time, no matter how fast Elena moves.

"Her pinpoint accuracy's improved again," Mack observes as Daisy picks Elena up for the third time in a row.

"Tell me about it," Phil answers with a wince, absent-mindedly rubbing at a sore spot on his ribs.

"She got you good, huh?" Mack asks with a smirk. 

Phil laughs softly. "She always does. I keep wondering when she's going to realise I'm too old for this."

Mack gives him a hard look. "If you really believed you were, you'd tell her," he says softly. "You _know_ how she feels about hurting people, especially you."

Phil nods, remembering how long it had taken Daisy to get over her guilt at his injured leg after she'd brought part of the Playground down on him while she was under Hive's Sway. He hadn't blamed her for it – not when he'd known she wasn't in control of her own actions, but that hadn't mattered to Daisy – she was quite capable of blaming herself.

Elena calls time out, wanting, Phil suspects, to get on to sparring with Mack. Daisy walks over and teases Mack about Elena's superspeed and his own 'turtle speed', then she and Phil make their way to their quarters to shower and change before they get down to work.

"What movies are we watching tonight?" she asks as they peel off their training clothes.

"I thought you could choose," he tells her, trying not to get lost in ogling Daisy – which is never easy given how gorgeous she is, especially when she's naked and glowing from exercise.

"Eyes up, soldier," she teases, moving into his personal space.

"Daisy," he groans as she presses her body against his, her right hand dropping to cup his rock-hard cock.

"Phil," she says, her voice breathy with desire. "Wanna fuck?"

"Always," he says, gasping as her thumb slides over the head of his cock.

"In the shower?" she asks, her lips almost touching his. 

"Here," he breathes, then nips at her bottom lip.

"Fuck, yeah," she says by way of agreement, then backs him across to the bed. She turns around and lets herself flop onto the bed, sprawling with her legs spread wide – offering herself to him, and he scrambles onto the bed after her, moving his body over hers.

"You're so gorgeous," he whispers, then slides his cock home; he pauses once he bottoms out, looking down at her beneath him. "I love you."

She grins, then wraps her legs around his body, and pulls him down to kiss him fast and hard. "C'mon Phil," she says, arching her hips up beneath him. "Fuck me hard."

He groans, then obeys, his hips pumping fast as he fucks her deep and hard. She eggs him on, encouraging him, and he does his best to pick up the pace and send her over the edge.

She comes with a cry, her body writhing beneath his, and her orgasm's enough to trigger his own, leaving his cock pulsing inside her as he empties himself into her.

"I love you, too," she tells him, then gives him a cocky grin.

They lie sprawled on the bed together, side by side, but their legs still entangled together as they begin to calm down.

"We should shower," Phil tells her.

"Mmm," she says. "Or we could stay here."

"Daisy, haven't you got that security upgrade to implement today?"

"AC," she groans, which makes him chuckle. "You need to learn to rebel better."

"Maybe you can teach me," he says with a smirk.

"Maybe I will." She rolls onto her side and leans down to start kissing him; he kisses her back, of course, because he can never resist. Eventually he persuades her to lie on her back again, and he begins kissing his way down her body, until he comes to settle with his head between her thighs. She groans when he nips lightly at her inner thighs, and her right hand lands on the back of his head, guiding him to where she wants his mouth.

"Please, Phil," she moans breathily.

He can't disappoint her, so he happily draws his tongue up the length of her sex before flicking at her clit.

"Yeah, Phil. That – Phil – Fuck!" He smirks against her skin as he begins to fuck her with his tongue and a finger – and as he works to drive her to a climax, she becomes less and less coherent , and her breathing more laboured, until she finally comes with a strangled cry of pleasure.

She's panting heavily, but she reaches down and tugs him up her body before kissing him heedless of her juices on his mouth and chin.

"That was definitely a good rebellion," she assures him once she's pulled her mouth from his.

He hums agreement, then moans as her hand curls around his rigid cock. She strokes him while they kiss until Phil feels like he might burst. They reposition themselves so that they're spooning, with Daisy's back against his chest, and she guides his cock inside her without even looking around at him.

They move more slowly this time, and he finds himself on the verge of tears as they build towards a climax; it's nothing new – he often gets over-emotional (his expression, which Daisy always repudiates) when they're slow and tender with each other.

By the time Daisy's orgasm hits, trigging his, he has tears sliding down his face, and although he's sure he doesn't make a sound, she rolls over to face him as soon as he finishes coming, then slides her arms around him, holding him close until his tears stop.

Then she kisses his nose, cheeks, eyelids, and brow – brief, light kisses that are barely more than brushes of her lips against his skin. "Okay?" she asks in a whisper, and he nods, then gives her a quick, soft kiss, before they move off the bed. She insists that he should shower first, and when he steps back out of the ensuite, wrapped in his bathrobe, she's dumping their bed linens in the hamper, and the bed is freshly made. 

"Thank you," he says, pulling her into a quick embrace before she takes her turn in the shower and he gets dressed.

Once they're both dressed, they part company – Daisy is off to the computer lab to implement the security upgrade, and Phil is off to see the Director to help May with some personnel matters.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

They briefly meet up around one o'clock, as they both grab a hasty sandwich for lunch, but they're both too busy to talk for long, so it's not until they're both finished with their respective tasks, around 6.30pm, that they meet up again. Phil finds her making microwave popcorn, and notes the two large pizza boxes resting on the table.

"Hey Phil." She gives him a big, sunny grin when she sees him, and he can't help grinning back.

"Daisy." He presses the palm of his left hand against the small of her back and leans in for a kiss. "You want soda with that?" 

"Beer," she tells him, and when he raises an eyebrow, she adds, "It's been that kind of day."

He nods, and fetches a four pack of beers from the cabinet, then grabs himself a bottle of soda and a glass.

They carry their supplies through to their quarters and set the stuff down on the side table by their couch, then Daisy goes to the shelf that holds their movie collection. After a moment she returns with _A League of Their Own_ and _Out of Sight_ , and he grins knowing how much she loves both movies.

They sit next to each other on the couch while eating their pizzas, and he's secretly amused by the way she gradually shifts sideways until her legs are across his lap, and his left hand is resting on her ankles.

Once they've finished their pizzas, they rearrange themselves on the couch so that they're stretched out full length along the seat, Phil with his back against the couch, and Daisy with her back against his chest. It's always at this point during movie night that he stops paying full attention to whatever movie is on because he gets distracted by the weight of Daisy's body in his arms, and the scent of her shampoo filling his nostrils. It's a sensual pleasure for him, and he revels in it, stroking his hands lightly over her arms or her hips, and just generally enjoying the sensation of having his arms full of Daisy. He's never done this with other lovers, and he suspects it's a uniquely Daisy thing, like so many of the things he does.

When the movie finishes she wriggles around in his arms until they're face to face. "Hey," she says cheerily, and he leans in to brush his nose against hers, then kisses her, soft and slow for what feels like a very long time.

"Hey yourself," he says, and she grins at him. "How was the security upgrade?"

She smirks. "All upgraded, thoroughly tested, and in full working order," she says, and pushes his head back so she can graze her teeth over his Adam's apple. She follows her teeth with her tongue, laving his skin gently, and he moans as he feels a surge of arousal coursing through his body. She chuckles when he grunts her name, and he realises she's amused by how easily she can get him riled up.

"How's May?" she asks after finally pulling her mouth from his.

"She asked me today if I was absolutely certain I want to remain Agent Coulson."

Daisy's eyebrows go up. "She wants you to go back to being Director again?" He nods. "You're not going to, are you?"

"Not even if I was paid double," he tells her firmly. "I can't abandon my partner."

"Good," she says emphatically, and when he raises his eyebrows, she elaborates, "I like having you as my field partner. I like the fact that AC has my back."

"I like having your back," he tells her. "And your front. And your arms and legs."

Daisy rolls her eyes at this witticism. "God, AC, you're _such_ a dork!"

"Mm. Pot. Kettle," he says, and she chuckles.

"Okay, can't argue." She slides her right hand from the nape of his neck, down his back and cups his ass, and he moans, jerking his hips involuntarily against hers.

She shifts him onto his back, then straddles his hips, her eyes on his as she tugs off the tank she's wearing, revealing that she's not wearing a bra. Phil feels his cock stiffening inside his jeans, and she quickly frees it, then peels off her own jeans and panties. 

She sinks down onto him, and he grabs her hips with a moan, careful to hold her steady as she proceeds to fuck herself very thoroughly on his cock, riding him to a breathless climax.

"Fuck, Daisy," he mutters when she lifts herself off him.

"Bed?" she asks, and he nods, then lets her help him up. She keeps hold of his left hand as she leads the way into their bedroom, and he rejoices, yet again, in the fact that his newest prosthetic lets him feels things like the warmth of her skin on his robot hand. 

He undresses swiftly, then climbs into bed beside her, reminding himself that he's lucky that this is his life now – not that he could ever take it for granted, having Daisy in his life, not after the time she spent away from SHIELD as Quake.


End file.
